dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Training Between Two Saiyans; Castitas Battles Namui
It was a particularly warm day on Earth. The sun had not yet reached the midway point of the day when Castitas started his training. He wanted to become stronger than he ever was, but he kept hitting a brick wall; He hasn't experienced enough combat to push his body's physical limits. Hitting his fist against a canyon, it splits, demonstrating his feelings of failure. "I must get stronger. I have to! I need to be able to protect this world and mine, no matter what threat comes to either!" With a sharp exhale, he begins regaining his composure when he hears footsteps appearing behind him. Turning around, he finds a woman, dressed in Saiyan Elite Armor, a tail wrapped around her waist. It didn't take him more than a second to realize he was looking at another Saiyan. "You look troubled. Something holding you down?" She asks, her arms crossed. She was barely moving, but Castitas could sense the incredible energy she possessed, even when he wasn't sensing Ki. With a sharp breath from his nose, he looks down at the ground. "I need to get stronger. I'm far behind on my skills, considering the things I've fought recently. I have to get stronger if I ever hope to defend this planet and mine." He replies, a glare upon his eyes as he continues looking down at the ground. His fists clench with a tight squeeze. "I see. Well, I think today might just be your lucky day, then. I've got nothing to do at the moment, and you need training. So why not? I'll give you some training." The woman exclaims, a smirk across her face as she unhooks the scouter from her ear. Turning around, Castitas could feel her energy rising exponentially, as if the incredible power she had shown before was merely the tip of the iceberg of her true powers. Nodding, Castitas adopts a battle stance, a slow breath escaping his nose as he unleashes his hidden power, as well. Nodding her head in impression, the Saiyan woman makes her first move. At speeds she displays, Castitas barely even detects the punch, moving away from it at the very last second. "That was far too close. I can't risk doing that again." Castitas thinks to himself. Charging towards the woman, Castitas stops in front of her before and reappearing at her side, firing off a full blast . Extending out her arm, she stops the Kamehameha in its track, letting it run its course. When the blast dispersed, Castitas sees that she was unharmed, her hand extended. "She stopped my Kamehameha like it was nothing. She really is powerful." But before Castitas could finish his thought, the woman was behind him. As he turns around, he sees her hand extending at his chest, two fingers pointing towards it. "Oh no..." Clenching her hand into a fist, she delivers a quick, short at one inch. Striking Castitas clean in the chest, he feels as though a meteor hit him dead on. As the shockwave from the punch disperses, it sends him flying into the canyon wall, reducing a good chunk of it to rubble. "You're fast and definitely cunning. But you're showing far too much of that cunning side, sticking too much to planned out strategies. That's well and good most of the time, but there are times when you need to let instinct drive you instead of your mind. Let your instincts be your guardian when you can't think of a plan. They will take you far." She speaks out. Charging towards Castitas again, Castitas regains his composure. In an instant, everything around him felt slow, as he begins to observe the woman's movement. Ducking down and landing on his back, he extends his legs and bends his knees to his chest. As she launches towards Castitas in a Superman punch position, Castitas straightens out his knees as soon as her midsection was at his knees, delivering a sharp kick that sends her upwards. As the woman flies upwards, she regains her composure. "Impressive. That happened quick enough where he shouldn't have been able to react. Looks like he's starting to use those Saiyan instincts more." She thinks to herself. As Castitas levels up to the woman, he charges at her once again. Expecting him to use his rapid movement combo, she steadies herself. But when he doesn't stop moving, that's when she raises her arms up. As Castitas delivers a kick, the woman blocks it, the dispersed energy leaving a crack in the air. "That kick just broke the sound barrier... Most impressive." With an impressed smirk on her face, the woman decides now's the time to go all out. With a simple nudge of movement, she appears in front of Castitas, delivering a combination of punches and kicks. With no way to block them, Castitas ends up taking the blows, which deliver massive amounts of damage. As the last punch doubles him over, she delivers a screw kick against his back, knocking him against the ground. As she lands as well, she sits down at where Castitas lands. "You've learned quite a lot from this battle, how to use your instincts whenever necessary, and how to sync them with your mental capacity. I wanted to end this now to let your Zenkai boost kick in. Here." Turning him on his back, she pulls a Senzu Bean from a pouch on her side and feeds it to Castitas. With his wounds recovering, his body adjusts to the damage he had taken, making him much stronger. Getting back up, she sees the woman walking off. "Wait! Before you go, I must ask what your name is." Castitas speaks up, regaining his breath as he gets his balance back. As she stops walking, she turns back around. "It's Namui. And don't worry, I already know your name. I've heard through the winds about how you and Toneri stopped a certain threat. We'll meet again, I'm sure." She replies. Turning around, she flies off towards the west. Looking up to the sky, Castitas turns back around and starts making his way back to the tower.